The contractor shall complete the clinical trial entitled Protocol #: SCSSc-01 A Randomized, Open-Label, Phase II/III Multi-Center Study of High-Dose Immunosuppressive Therapy Using Total Body Irradiation, Cyclophosphamide, ATGAM, and Autologous Transplantation with Auto-CD34+HPC versus Intravenous Pulse Cyclophosphamide for the Treatment of Severe Systemic Sclerosis hereafter referred to as the SCOT (Scleroderma: Cyclophosphamide or Transplantation) Trial.